An Angels Bite
by xxxIggyxFangxxx
Summary: A day when an angel comes down and bites someone, giving them the 'angels bite'. After receiving it, you have to go on an adventure and battle different tasks. Iggy and Nudge are bit, and this unleashes a world of violence, angst, and love. Shonen ai comes to life. Rated M for violence. side pairing Max and Nudge. co-writer: luna-music inc
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Yahoo! Angle's Bite, pairing Iggy x Fang. A special holiday in which an Angel chooses a person on which they give their mark onto a person that interests them. When the person wakes up, and if they are so lucky, they go to a city where they meet certain challenges in order to get to the one who bit them. Iggy and Nudge are given the challenge. What awaits them on their journey?**_

_luna-music inc_** , **co-writer to 'An Angels Bite'

Pairings: Iggy x Fang; side pairing: Nudge x Max

Chapter 1- Anniversary

An Angels Bite

_August 8, 2000._

_My grandmother sat on an old, king sized bed, staring intently at a story book , flipping through the pages carefully; the aged paper making soft shifting noises as she touched each one individually. Her blind eyes traced undiscerning across each dot, her voice carrying just barely over the wind outside. I sat on her left, watching and listening to what she read. _"My Angel Bite".

"_A sense taken; given back._

_A love that transcends time._

_A kiss as soft as silk._

_A bite of endearment._

_A piece of you taken to the grave._

_Lips untainted._

_These are what I require._

_If for an Angel's Bite."_

"_Granny," I called out. She smiled lightly, closing the old diary slowly. _

"_Yes dear?" _

_She guided my body closer to her, until my head was laying on her lap. I took in a deep breath, letting it out. _

"_Have you ever had an 'Angel's bite' before?"_

_Her fingers glided through my hair, slightly massaging my scalp. _

"_I have,"  
"Really?" I lifted my head up a little, shifting my weight on the other side to peer at her. Although she was unable to see, I always had a feeling that she always looked me in the eyes. _

"_What was it like?"  
A look of pain flashed in those bright orbs for a second, but dispersed just as quickly as it appeared. _

"_Honestly..." she twisted a curl of her hair. "It was, at the very least, magical."_

_I listened with great interest._

"_I was sixteen at the time. Not much was going well in my life, but I was the hit of the town," wrinkles formed in her eyes, her grin growing bigger by the second._

"_He was a radiant being; his beauty bewitching to even me. I was so attracted to him. He was the one who had given me an 'Angel's bite'...but I wasn't able to return it." The smile faded, her eyes grew dim, and the look on her face shown with great sadness. My heart wrenched.  
"Granny, what happened? How do you return a bite?"_

_She looked down at me once again, pulling me closer once again, leafing her smooth, aged fingers through my hair again.  
"Hun. You have to find that out by yourself." _

_Her eyes darkened again, color drifting to her pale blue eyes, turning them into a dark brown. It was a brilliant sight. I was mesmerized. _

"_Iggy...I-I..." her hand reached down to my face. "You...I can see you." Sudden sleepiness overtook me.  
"Granny, I feel sleepy...what's going on?" _

"_Igg...gy..." I was swept away. A bright green light blazed. Then, I was out._

_-3-_

_I woke up. But, there was something off. I could feel my eyes fluttering, knew that I was looking at something. Despite this, it was still dark. So dark. I touched my eye. I felt pain, but it was distant. I touched the wall, sweeping to find the light switch. It turned on, but I was still in darkness. What happened? Why couldn't I see? One explanation; I can't see. My sight...is gone._

_August 8, 2011_

_That dream again. _

I yawned sleepily, stretching under the covers. Lifting myself to an upright position, I looked around me. I always forgot that I wasn't able to see. Hoping that it was all a dream that I lost my sight. Even after eleven years, I still look around, eyes open but seeing nothing. I sighed in defeat, finally limping out of the bed in the direction of the bathroom. I found the door with ease, turning it so I could enter to take a quick shower.  
"Iggy! Breakfast!"  
My previous drowsiness now a distant feeling.

"On my way!" I shouted back, twisting nub on high.

I began to peel off my clothes, making sure that the latch was locked. I could hear someone running up the stairs and opening the door to my room.

"Iggy? Hurry up!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm taking a shower! Go tell mom," I said through the door.

The door shook violently, my step-sister trying to get her way in.  
"No way! You can shower later, Ig. Hurry up or else I'll eat your share."

I turned on the radio next to the sink, turning it up as far as it could go to ignore her voice. After I couldn't hear her anymore, I made my way into the shower stall, greeted by scolding hot water. I flinched a little, reaching out to turn the dial more to the left.

After the water had simmered down, I reached out for the shampoo bottle, splashing a decent amount on my scalp and began rubbing. I could sense bubbles dancing around my face.

"Ouch!" Even though I can't see, it still hurts to get suds in your eyes. I reached out from the shower, swinging around for a towel to dry my eyes.

After my grandmother passed away eleven years ago, and my sight declined, I ended up being adopted by Nudge's family, a long time friend of the family. Her mother greeted me with open arms; being more of a real mother than my birth mom. So, I call her Mom. Nudge has been everything and a sister to me; if it weren't for them both, I wouldn't be able to go on through life with my current position.

A softer rapping on the door caught my attention.

"Hun; are you alright in there?" Mom called to me. I turned towards the door.

"Yeah. I'm OK. I'll be done in just a sec." I turned off the water. The smell of shampoo still lingered. Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist.

I unlocked the door to find a breakfast spread sitting on my bed; Nudge and Mom accompanying either parts of the room. They both grinned at me. Or, at least, it felt like it.

"Is there anything you want to do today, Iggy?"

"Yeah. Anything you wanna do? I thought that we could go to the mall, or a bookstore...oh! Scratch those other thoughts. There's this really cool department store with the cutest guy behind the counter. Ooh! He's so hot! And..._blah blah blah –"_

She continued to drone on and on about boys and how great they were. Mom laughed a little at her rambling.  
Lifting my hands to my ears, I climbed on top of the bed, putting one hand over the girls mouth.

"That's enough Nudge. We'll go see the cute guy later, alright? Right now, let's eat. I'm strarvin'!"

Mom put out both of our plates. Each filled to the top with bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast, and fruit. A jug of orange juice was placed in my hands. I smiled thankfully.

"Thank you mom. This is great." Nudge called across from me.

Mom patted both our hands, clutching mine softer. With my other senses heightened, even touching became extremely sensitive.

I hungrily wolfed down the meal, stealing a few pieces of bacon from Nudge when she wasn't looking. "Hey! Give that back," she lunged at me when she saw me touching her food. We both landed on the floor. Mom chuckled.

"Careful." She walked off the bed, the empty platters in both her arms.

"Oh, let me help you with that." I grabbed both the dishes, Nudge snatching one from my hand.

"Iggy," Mom said. I looked in her direction; not entirely sure if I was actually looking at her.  
"Yes?"

"I was thinking about visiting Grandma's grave. Would you like to come along; both of you?"

I let my head drop, slightly turning to the side.

Nudge beamed. "I would love to. Both of us," she wrapped her free arm around me.

_Granny..._

I looked up from the ground.

"S-sure. That sounds nice."

"But first," she added. We set the dishes down on the kitchen counter.

"We have to go see that cute boy, right?"

"I'm going to look for some new shirts," Mom stated, heading in the opposite direction of Nudge and I. She disappeared around the corner. Nudge grabbed onto my wrist, leading me towards, what I suspected to be, a perfume store.

"Uh. I'm going to sit outside, alright?" I asked, pointing at my nose so she got the point.

"Oh, OK." she guided me to a bench. "Want anything?" she asked.

I shook my head, no. "I'm good." I answered.

She took off towards the store. I sighed, shifting through a book bag that I brought along.

I pulled out the first book that hit my hand.

Pulling it out, touching the front. I frowned a bit. I tried to mimic my grandmother's touch; the way that she carefully brushed her fingers across each page, tactically reading each passage with ease and feeling. I sat against the bench, reading each passage. A few times I had to stop. Without really meaning to, I drew attention to myself. Girls would crowd around me; swarming it seemed, like a pack of gnats that moved into a group. I put on the best smile I could muster; though it all seemed in vain.

_Mom_

_Oh Iggy. You are too sweet. _I stared at the boy; silently smiling to myself at how girls' would naturally congregate to him. His smile was sweet, but obviously fake to those that have been around him long enough to realize. I glanced around me. Although Iggy was blind, he could tell if Nudge or I were close. I made a dash for a store next to the one Nudge had entered a few minutes ago. Insider there were crystals, necklaces, bracelets, earrings; all that a woman would desire. It was Iggy's grandmother's death anniversary. Though he didn't show it, there were signs that it was bothering him. Normally, he wouldn't put up such a front to smile if he was truly alright. He wouldn't listen to Nudge's dribble. It worried me a little.

I peered out from the corner, looking for the boy. More girls, some with boys even, began to charge him.

"Iggy," I called out to him.  
He looked up in my direction; making contact with my eyes. _Those eyes._ Though blind, he still looks into everyone's eyes.

"Come here. I have something to show you."

He stood almost instantly, causing some of the people that were closer to him to tumble backwards. He muttered a small apology; his face a bright shade of red.

When he got in touching distance, I grabbed hold of his hand, making sure not to grip too hard.  
"I found something I think you would like," I told him, pulling him closer to a stand with necklaces.

_Original P.O.V._

I could tell that Mom was watching me. She was most likely laughing at how the girls were attacking me left and right. I was relieved when she called me. One of the females started to grab me. It was painful to say the least.

"Excuse me," I muttered, nearly running to get away quickly.

"Bye Iggy!" they called after me. I blushed a little.

'You saved me' I wanted to say, before I felt a small tug on my hand. I followed her inside. The smell of jewelry.

"I found something I think you would like," Mom whispered to me, pulling something off the rack. She put it into my hands.

It was small. There were different pieces to it; something long and round, small, and two studs.

_Necklace, bracelet, and earrings? _

"What are they for?" I asked.

She pushed my hands toward the center of the items. Something pointed at the ends.

"Wings," she told me.

I rubbed it against my face. A sepia picture. It was white. _Angel wings. _The earrings; a stunning silver. The bracelet, gray. _Feathers. _

"Well?" she asked.

I nodded.

"It's...perfect. Thank you." I hugged her gently. Warmth permeated from her.

Someone pressed up against me; grasping tightly.

"Why wasn't I in on the group hug?" Nudge protested loudly.

Mom shushed her, messing her hair. "Because you're so loud, that's why," I answered. She smacked the back of my head. I laughed. Once that day; I sincerely laughed. Out of joy, not spite.

The cemetery was cold. No; that wasn't the word for this feeling. Pain. Distress. Fear.

These emotions emitted from every corner. I shuttered; getting closer to Nudge for warmth. She was shorter than me by a long shot; but there was heat. _Life heat..._

"Wow Iggy; you're cold," Mom draped a long jacket over my trembling body. Nudge leafed through her jacket to fish out another pair of gloves.

**They made their way past tombstones, touching some that they knew. When they finally arrived at the desired location, Iggy was near tears.**

_Granny..._

Nudge rubbed my back soothingly; Mom cradling my head on her shoulder. I let out a silent sob, dreading the day.

_Why did I even come today? Why did I have to? Would there even be a difference..._

Images flashed through my mind.

Since the day I was born, my grandmother was the one who always took care of me. She didn't spoil me, but she treated me well.

My first birthday.

My parents death in which she held me tightly in her arms, soothing me.

To the day that I first went to school.

The day that she died...that green light.

"y...gy...Iggy!" Nudge rocked my arm around. I slowly drifted back to reality.

"Huh?"

"She said that we are going to wait for you by the car," Mom informed.

I nodded. "Alright,"

"You going to be alright, hun?" Her fingers wrapped around my hair. _Granny..._

I shimmied out of her touch a little. I could feel her worry.

"We'll be waiting," she said again, placing a few flowers that she had picked on top of the gravestone. Nudge said a prayer before tagging behind Mom.

A gust of strong, cutting wind drove me out of my state of somber feelings. I turned, finding my way to the headstone. I set in front of it (I think), touching the grass.  
"Granny; how have you been? I've been doing well, just so you know. I haven't come here since your burial. For that, I apologize,"  
I knew she couldn't hear me. I knew I couldn't touch her; see her smiling face tangible. I would never again feel that tender touch. It would never reach me. Yet, she was still living in my heart. I stared at the sky. It was dark. Petals on trees fluttered down to great me. I let out my hand, trying to grasp one, but to no avail. My heart cried out inaudibly; shattering like a mirror. The shell of who I used to be cracked.

_Who am I anymore? I don't feel like...me. A piece of me is gone. Now what? What am I to do?_

I touched the stone. I thought long and hard about my state.

_Oh yeah..._

I plunged my hand into my pants pocket, taking out the present that Mom had showed me. Brushing away some grass til' I hit dirt, I pushed The bracelet into the ground and one earring to follow. The necklace I wrapped around my neck, putting one ear piece in.  
"Now there is a bit of me here with you, Granny..." I stood, swiping some dirt off my jeans. I began to head in the other direction. Before I left, I looked back a second time.

"I love you, Granny."

_**Alrighty, huns. That is the end of Chapter 1 to Angel's Bite. The second chapter should be up in a few so do not fret, lovelies. **_

_**Fang is Chapter 2; stoic as always. Max is with him, if that's a question. But, it's gonna be a surprise as to where he is.**_

_Writers of Angel's Bite: _luna-music inc

xxxIggyxFangxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Angle's Bite

Hey this is luna-music inc...I'll be doing the 2nd chapter...i hope you like it...

Chapter 2: Greetings

Fang POV

_

"Listen, Fang!" my father yelled to me. "you must pick a mate by the end of this month,"

"I do not care for those human female's!" I said, teeth clenched.

"Well how about a human male?"my sister said as she entered the room.

"You kids know it doesn't matter what gender it is right? either way.."my moms soothing voice said to us.

"The only place left to search is Rome, Italy...please find someone."my father begged.

_

Max, my elder sister, was an angel from the North side, I the South. The Northern angel wings usually resembled their animal. Max was a hawk.  
South side were elementals. I was night so i turned into those of night, which might explain why a raven was there at a graveyard at sunset.

"Only 22 more hours," I said.

_Max is probably at the park..._

There was a boy who'd been here for a while. Two women came and said that they'd wait for him.  
He had blonde hair and pale skin. _I haven't seen his face yet._

I would rather be in my human form.  
When in mortal form, I can see if the human is good enough to have wings. If so, their wings would faintly glow.

"Ah, I wanna see his wings," I changed into a human, sitting in a tree.

He had wings. I think, _All i could see was a huge glow from his back. _

"Why is his wings so bright?"

I didn't realize i was leaning until i fell.  
"...Ow"

"Wh-whose there?"the boy asked, a little scared.

"Just me," I answered smirking.

He smirked too.

"And who is me? some alien or? Or are you a genie"he laughed at the end.

"No, I am Fang," I stated, trying to stand but fell.

"..Are you hurt?"

"Si," I whispered

"Where do you live? Mom can drop you off..."

_I don't__ have a home on earth..._

"I..I don't have a home..."

"Well you can stay with my family,"

I finally got to see his eyes. Blue, and not any blue; but a pale royal blue.

"But i can't see so..."

"Yo-you can't see?" I asked, perplexed

"Yes...it's been like that for 11 years now."

I felt sorry for him...

_

"Ok Nudge, where to did you find a hawk with a broken wing?" blind boy said...still never told me his name.

"At the park. A guy hit her wing with a rock"

"Are they even a species that live here?"

"I don't know...hey who's your friend anyway?"

"..Fang, who still doesn't know his friends first name," I spoke for him.

"Ya know, if you keep helping strangers without being polite..."the older woman said.

Everything was quite then.

Max looked comfortable in the girls hold. I knew who she'd choose...and...well...

"Iggy"

"..Huh?"

"My...name is Iggy," he said blushing.  
_  
I__ggy wouldn't be a bad choice at all._

_

writer for le chapter was :luna music inc

next writer is:xxxiggyxfangxxx


	3. Chapter 3

An Angel's Bite

_**I've been neglecting this sweet little fanfic between my two favorite characters~ oh, terrible. **_

_**But yesh, chapter 3 rolled off of the tongue so all is well, huns.**_

**_luna-music inc _, co-writer to 'An Angels Bite'**

**Pairings: Iggy x Fang; side pairing: Nudge x Max**

Chapter 3- Chosen

"So, this will be your room when you stay," Iggy pointed to a mahogony door, strewn with lightly colored "Welcome" signs. All of which, I would assume, was provided by Nudge.

_An odd name, _I had decided.

"F...Fa..ng...Fang,"

I snapped to attention, slightly startled.  
"Yes?"

"Dinner is ready," Iggy stated, smiling.

It was strange how he stated that he was unable to see, when his eyes landed perfectly onto mine. I let out a light smile. _Beautiful, simply stunning eye color._

"...Hello?"

"Yes...okay, what are we having?"

He smiled, leading the way down to the kitchen.

"Deer," the boy stated.

I paused for a moment.

"...Deer, eh?"

"Yeah," he smiled and put up his thumb. "I hunted it last week," he laughed kindly.

I smiled. _Beauty and sprit...I'm...starting to like you, Iggy._

xoxox

I did my best to keep my composure. Though, I had a feeling I was about to fail big.

"So, this will be your room when you stay," I pointed to the main guest room. Nudge had added her own flavor to it. Stickers, paintings, sketches, and a bit "Welcome" sign placed in the doors center. Inwardly, I smiled.

_You've taken a liking to the boy...and that hawk that you brought home..._I was still curious about that.

"Fang," I called.

He was unresponsive. Even though I was unable to see him, I felt his gaze on me.

"F..fang?" I asked again.

Still no answer. Taking in a deeper breath, I called him out more sternly.

"Fang."

His eyes flickered with life.  
"Yes?"

"Dinner is ready," I stated smiling.

_Those eyes again..._I smiled, hiding my discomfort. And yet, they were still there. Watching my every move.

"Hello?"

"Yes...okay what are we having?"

I smiled, making my way down to the kitchen.

"Deer,"

"...Deer, eh?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I hunted it last week." I laughed a little.

From the hardened and intense stare that I had felt originally, out came a new one. Gentle.

"Sounds good," he chuckled.

I felt him sweep around me. I avoided running into him, although I was close enough to his back to feel the warmth emitting from him...and...

_Something else...what is that..._I reached out, smoothing my fingers over his shoulder blades. I felt a slight flinch, but continued. _There's...something about this that feels vaguelly familiar._

"Iggy? Are you okay back there?"

I pulled my hand back quickly.

"Sorry...I'm fine."

The door to the pantry was ajar. Most likely Nudge scavenging for food before dinner. Skimming over the handle, I slammed it backwards, making her jump.

"I-Iggy! That was so not okay!"

I smirked, leaning against the door frame, staring as accusingly as I could in the direction of where she was.

"Of course it was. It's always funny."

"No it isn't! Aw, why are you being mean to me?"

"I'm not," I laughed. "I just like to mess with you sometimes."

A small shift from behind reminded me that someone else was there. Nudge squeeled with delight, jumping to the boy.

"Faaaang! Okay, so we're going to have deer! Oh, did you know that Iggy caught it?! Biggest thing I have ever seen! So, we were on this trip in the woods, and Iggy was all like, 'There is no way that I can get anything,' and I was all, 'Not with that attitude mister.'-" she rambled for quite some time. Luckily for the poor guy, mother walked through the door.

"Nudge, honey. You aren't bothering the guest are you?"

"No mommy!" she giggled, swaying away from Fang. I stepped forward in her place.

"Make yourself at home," I laughed a little.

The form seemed to relax slightly, his breathing turning back to a form of 'normal'.

"Thank you," he stated kindly. I nodded, brushing my hand against his.

"Then this way to dinner."

From the suddenness of the moment, I had forgotten where I stood. His hand, I had felt, was there so I used it to guide myself back to realization. It stiffened. Slowly, I loosened the grip only to have it be tightened once again. _...Okay?_

We walked to the dinner table, me pulling him.  
"Is there somewhere that I need to sit?"

"Nope, sit wherever you want," I answered.

He was silent.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you are really stoic," I let go of his hand, sitting down to the chair closest to the head of the table. Nudge and mother brought out bowls and plates full of delicious smelling food.

"Wow," Fang sang. "This looks delicious,"

Mother must've been blushing. Her body heat had doubled...or maybe that was Nudge. I laughed.  
"What's so funny?" she asked, sitting down on one side of me.

I shook my head, grazing the bowl placed in front of me. _Deer._

"Just that...wait," there was a slight flapping noise. I rolled my eyes. "Mom, Nudge has the bird with her."

Nudge gasped, cloth ruffled noisily, and a soft flapping noise emitted from underneath the table. Mother sighed.  
"Nudge, you cannot bring the hawk to the table, it is unclean."

Fang seemed to slightly shake.  
"...Max..." I heard from the muffled voice.

"Whose Max?"

Fang froze. And not just your average, "crap" freeze, but a, "shit" freeze.  
I looked at him questioningly. He cleared his throat.

"That sounds like a great name for the hawk!" Nudge giggled, hugging it closer to her. The bird 'cawed' and flapped it's wings in acknowledgment. I smiled.  
"Maximum!" Nudge exclaimed.

"That sounds nice dear, but eat."

xoxox

_Such a strange crowd, this is, _I thought to myself. _Here I was, sitting inside of a warm home, kind people, and good food. And during all this, I was stuck in my animal form. _

I sighed...well, if a hawk could sigh that is. Fang was laughing, something I hadn't seen in a while. It was refreshing; my younger brother grinning with so much happiness.

"Maximum, do you want some food, too?" the girl, Nudge I found, looked down to me, beaming.

I squawked in reply. _Damned animal forms. _Nudge giggled, which I found cute. I looked up to Fang, who also, was smiling at the girl, giving me a nod in acceptance. I smiled...if a hawk could smile. Iggy passed around the plate. It was strange, really. If the boy could 'see'. How was that?

"How is the food?" the mother had asked.

Iggy smiled.

"Delicious as always, mom." he answered.

Fang bit into the deer, looking surprised.  
"It is good. I've never had deer before..."

Nudge gawked in amazement.  
"What?! Never had deer? You have no idea what you're missing out on. That's it, we're adopting you."

Fang laughed heartily, wiping a small tear from his face.

"Nudge, stop being weird," Iggy stated, eating his fourth meat serving.

_This boy can really pack some, _I thought.

"Say aaaah," Nudge pushed a spoon in front of my mouth. I opened reluctantly, not wanting to cause any problems. It was a little big. I had to open extra wide so that my beak wouldn't be smashed. But once I tasted it, I had to agree. Delicious.

"So, where are you from?" the woman had asked.

Fang nearly dropped his fork. He smiled sheepishly. _Great, now the horrible lies begin..._

"I live a few cities away, actually. I came here to help out my sister to find something. My father nearly kicked me out of the front steps to get me to go," he smiled. "So, here I am."  
"Oh?" the woman looked amused. "What is your sisters name?"

"Max," he stated honestly.

I cawed. _Fang!_

"Oh? So that's why you were saying, 'Max' before...don't you have her number?" Iggy asked, staring dead on into Fangs eyes. _Accuracy. _

"I lost my phone along the way," he answered, trying to avoid Iggy's eyes.

"If you need to, we have a phone," the mother said, standing abruptly to take up the plates. "use it when you need." with that, she left.

Nudge jumped up out of her chair, scaring the living … you know, out of me.

"I'll help!"

"I will too," Iggy grabbed his plate, only to be stopped by a the girl's hand.  
"It's okay, really! Besides, show our guest to his room."

..._is that a small blush I'm seeing? _

xoxox

"Thank you again," Fang said, walking into the guest bedroom.

Iggy nodded, holding onto the door frame.  
"Sure, no problem. If you need anything, I'm across he hall and my mom is next to Nudge's room,"

Fang got up, walking over to the doorway.

"Honestly, how can I repay you? I feel bad for not offering anything,"

"It's fine, really," Iggy's face was turned away, thankfully. He was blushing up a storm with the boy so close to him. Not many people were close to him in height, so having a person he could just look at without straining his neck was nice.

"I'll see you in the morning," he stated, closing the door behind him.

xoxox

"So, I see you've found one?" I asked.

He fidgeted uncomfortably..._Cute._

The household had been fast asleep for a while now. The girl, Nudge, whom I might add is an adorable girl, had me bound in a cotton pin that she had made 'just for me.' I laughed even then.

"Enjoying her?" Fang patted my head. I smirked.

"Yeah, she's a nice kid. But Iggy is something else, you know?"

Something in his eyes flickered.

"He is so interesting. The whole 'blindsight' thing and how he's able to see by touch...his eyes are so beautiful, and his hair is perfect along with his skin. And he's a lot taller than what I had expected..."

"Oh? So you've been watching this boy longer than you put on?" I smiled, winking at him. "Only 30 more minutes, Fang. Choose wisely."

Fang nodded.

"And you. If you are going to 'bite' the girl then it's now or never."

We both nodded in unison. _This is our last chance..._

xoxox

..._Okay, this is just ridiculous._

Nudge lay strewn over the blankets, still clutching onto the handmade pin for my hawk form. I smiled.  
"You are too nice," I patted her head gently.

Her form moved slightly, catching me off guard.

"Zzzzzzz Maximumzzzz"

I eased my gaze. _Humans...there is so much hope._

"You will make a fine angel, Nudge." I stated. It wasn't like she could hear me or anything, but I just felt like she could for a second. A small grin appeared on her face. I mirrored her expression. _Have I made the right decision?_

Steadily, I curled up next to Nudge, making sure not to shake the bed. She still slept soundly. Closing my eyes, I fell into a small slumber.

xoxox

_...Okay, this is just ridiculous._

Iggy was perched on one arm, facing towards the window with a book wrapped in a firm grip. His light orange hair scattered across his face, giving him a childish look. Light reflected off of his pale skin. His breathing was regulated, pulse soft and steady. His normally pale royal blue eyes were now closed. Even without them, he was still beautiful.

I looked at the book he held, trying to make sense of the words. But, unfortunately, it was not in actual letters. Sighing, I waited a good ten minutes, making sure that the boy really was asleep.

"Granny..." he shifted his weight on his side. I was startled by the change.

_Granny?_

"You...can finally...see..." a small tear glinted from his cheek, dissolving into the pillow.

"Jeez..."I looked at my watch. _11:58 p.m._

_ 2 more minutes to do this..._

I spread out my wings, letting them flap. A shadow was cast on the walls. From the way it looked, one would think that maybe it was a tengu, not an angel. I sighed, ruffling my feathers, untying my hair from it's confinement. From the other room, I had heard similar motions. _Max...it's time. _

Max heard the sound of feathers, untangling hers from her jacket. Slipping off the clothing, she allowed her wings to extend. _...It's finally time.._

**"A sense taken; given back.**

**A love that transcends time.**

**A kiss as soft as silk.**

**A bite of endearment.**

**A piece of you taken to the grave.**

**Lips untainted.**

**These are what I require.**

**If for an Angel's Bite."**

The two stared longingly at their hosts, both equally wishing for a good end.

"**Bird of paradise, shine kindly apon me today..." **

The clock had struck 12, announcing a new day, and the end of the change.

END –

_**Muahahha! Another uploaded w booyah! **_

Chapter 3- xxxIggyxFangxxx

next chapter, luna-music inc


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a miracle! I'm back after a long absense (sorry T.T) but here I am to continue my fanfictions. Thank you for those that reviewed it makes me wanna continue the story since you guys like it ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 4: Weird Guy

_Bizz...bizz...bizz...bizz...bizz...bi-_

My hand reached out banging on the alarm clock until it was quiet. How many had I already gone through?...Oh...fifteen...

"Iggy! Wake up! I need to talk to you, it's really, _really _important and no this can't wait so don't tell

me it has to!"

There was an incessant banging on my bedroom door. I already had a migrane I didn't need it to double. Sitting up I pulled up my skinny jeans, the ones with the "destroyed" look, before near charging at the door.

"Iggy! Open the door! It's important, get off your lazy butt and listen to me!"

Nudge was about to punch at the door again but I opened the door right as she lunged, her tipping over and landing face first onto the grond behind me. I watched her fall, too tired to really try and catch her. So there she lay, flopped out like a starfish, fuming to the point where I could've sworn there was smoke coming out of her ears.I leaned against the wall.

"What's so important you have to bang on my door?" I asked, rubbing my temples slightly.

She bolted up panting and turned to stare at me.

"Like I said it's important! Really,_ really-"_

I raised my hand to her in absense. It was way too early in the morning to listen to this.

"Nudge I really don't want to listen to this right now. It's too early..." I looked at the clock and pointed for emphasis. "See, it's 7:00 a.m on a Saturday morning, go back to bed."

I headed for my bed plopping down in the center and started discardnig my clothes. She normallly leaves when I start stripping but now she just stood, mouth gaped open and staring at my face.

"...What?"

"Iggy uh..."

"What?"

"Well I don't know how to say it,"

This was startiing to get to the poiint of annoying that tipped me over. _Ugh this hurts..._

"Nudge...spit it out I don't have time for charades, my head feels like it's splitting in two and your beating around the bush isn't really helping it."

She puffed out her cheeks a little, eyes narrowing before she picked up the portable mirror on the nightstand.

"What is this?"

I sighed.

"It's a mirror,"

"..Give the mirror detail," she instructed.

"..It's a black rimmed porclein mirror wrapped in red velvet with roses imprinted on the back, hand drawn, small feathers on the sides..." I tipped my head to the side a little. "when did that get in here? I don't remember anyone getting it for me or me buying it,"

Nudge nearly dropped the thing. I sprang up enough to catch the end before it shattered. A sigh of relief then being pushed against the wall, having the girl look into my eyes closely before leaving me standing awkwardly in the room.

"Mom! It's Iggy, come quick something's happened!"

I rolled my eyes sitting on the bed and leaning back, the ceiling somehow becoming appealing. I closed my eyes, trying to numb the pain that smashed my head constantly. The moment was short lived as my step sister came thrashing into the door with her mom right behind her. I opened my eyes with a sigh and looked at them.

"See!" she shouted.

Mom shook her head and sat on the edge of my bed, a few feet from me.

"Iggy...what...color are my eyes?"

I looked close. For some reason it was stunning.

"A bright blue with a brown hue and rimmed in green, why?"

She sat there, bewildered I guess I could call the expression.

"I...iggy...y..you can see."

I sat there. What she said ringing in my head until I finally understood and realized what she said.

"W...what did you say?"

"You can see," she said again with more certainty and excitement.

I climbed out of the bed again, which I noticed was a light gold color, top blanket sky blue. The room around me was a milky white color with a few pictures hanging. Slowly I sat on the floor. I don't know how long I sat there really but I know that Mom and Nudge were trying to get me to stand. But I couldn't. Not right now at least. _This is crazy..._

A strange pounding in my chest caught my attention. My heartbeat was already beating eratically but this was different. The background noise of my step sister and Mom getting my attention faded and I stared at the mirror from across the room. A few tears fell. Out of happiness of course but also a litle fear. The mirror made me feel calm. Then the tears grew faster and more poured and my small muffles of crying became a siren of a smile and laughing. I was hugged by both of them. Now I could see them, the two that took care of me for just about all of my life.

- ~ * PAGE BREAK * ~ -

FANG P.O.V.

I watched through the mirror as Iggy's sister lifted it towards him to face. It really was a sight to behold. When someones eyes stare dead on what they're trying to, it makes it all the more mystical especially with the color. Ice blue. Now instead of just looking like a doll, he looked like a live doll. I knew I was going to get into trouble for giving the boy back his sight so early in the game, but I couldn't help it. I remembered when I first saw him. It was when I came down to take his grandmother's life. I was sure he'd seen me, and I accidentally dropped the sight displacer, and it happened to...well...piece it togeter you'll understand.

I touched the mirror, and when I did Iggy turned to stare at it. I watched. I guess that's what it's like to have a connection. They can feel you. I let go of it and he turned back around.

"Still watching over that human I see," Max came up behind me to look over my shoulder at the boy.

"And I see that you aren't looking at yours..why?" I asked. I would've thought that she of all people would be nearly all over the girl.

"Hmm I would be, but she hasn't found my gift yet,"

"...Did you leave it in a bad place?"  
Max shook her head and turned around. When she looked back at me I saw confusion.

"I would've thought she'd see it...it was on the pillow next to her..."  
Just after she mentioned it the girl on the screen squealed in delight and ran back inside of his choice's room holding up a pair of two stones, fuscia looking, with three silver pearls in a straight line going down.

"Look at this! I just found it!" the girl put them on, touching and playing with the earings when the fell next to her face.

The other two didn't look as pleased. Most likely because it was srange to wake up one morning and have some present laying next to you.

"Yeah it's hard to be cavilear about that," I commented. Standing I made my way to the dining room. Father and Mother were setting things up right after we came back and told them that we had finally chosen ours. Mother eyed us warily but Father was too into himself to think about why we'd picked the two that were similar to a certain...granny...that I'd messed up...

Extending my wings, which now glistened with bright dust, as most wings do during this time, I leaned against the window pane, gathering some breath. Behind me Mother and Father were "decorating" for the event. Most of this stuff would probably be covered in blood before the end...

"If it's going to get dirty I don't see the use in putting anything out..."  
The room was like about the same size as a...football field...I think that was right. It had to be that big in order for the contenstants to battle correctly.

"If that does happen we'll let the servants take care of it," Mother stated with simplicity.

"...It's not easy to get blood out of clothes, Mom,"

"Why are you here, anyway? And if you're going to be you might as well make yourself useful," Father inputed.

"I was going to get to that," I rolled my eyes and walked towards them. "I was going back to the world of the living to finalize the bite...just wanted to tell you."  
Father wasn't as pleased to hear that I'd chosen a male for the bite this time. He'd said, "What of that other girl, you know, the one that..well, lost...but she was still a beauty, surely she bore a female child or two!"

I had to laugh at that. She and Iggy had such striking resemblance that anyone would have automatically seen the connection. I then came to two conclusiions; one was that they didn't look as similar as I had thought and I thought they did because I had been around both. The second, and probably corrrect one was that Father was just that dense.

"...You are old enough to just leave..." he turned back and continued to set up the stadium.

Mother gave me a apologetic look before she went to go help my dad. Sighing, I flew out and headed towards the clouds.

Iggy's P.O.V.

After an interesting morning of finding gifts...which...somehow got into the house – mom wasn't too happy about that – we retreated to our own rooms. In mine all I did really was take in the surroundings. Being blind for almost your whole life is hard, especially if you weren't blind at first to begin with...and now I had it back. I looked at my room. I guess I would describe it as some girls do; a boring teenage guys room. Red walls, queen size bed, books everwhere...a...random wall scroll of some show that I vaguely remember...geass or some sort...and the window was open. A black feather just sat there even with the wind blowing at it furiously.

"...Feathers aren't heavy..." I walked over to it and picked it up. Right as I did a figure with...wings?...long..hair?...

"Ow..." rubbing my temples I turned around and ran right into someones arms. The only thing that really scared me about this guy, was that he somehow got into my room. _That...shadow..._

"...Iggy...you don't remember me but that's only because you can see me right now..." he reached out to touch my face and I flinched back.

"How'd you get in here?"

He seemed kind of depressed about me moving back but...i didn't know who he was so I sure as hell wasn't going to let him touch me.

"The window, I thought that'd be obvious since it's open,"

The answer was relevant and all but I lived on the 3rd floor.

"..This is the third floor so you must've had some kind of intent to be climbing up here other than knocking on the door like a normal person would,"

A flicker of a smirk came and went. Didn't make me like the guy anymore by that.

"That's very true isn't it? Well...I'm not normal...let's skip the drama and cut to the chase...I'm here to give you a message...a message that i'm sure you've heard stories about when you were younger; right, Iggy?"

I could feel a migrane coming on. Sitting down I layed back...of course, a mistake. The minute I sat down the boy pinned me to the bed. I stared up at him. I could call for help but...i was sure he'd hit me for that so I stayed quiet.

"...Make the message quick...and get off me, I won't run,"

"...I know you won't but i'm staying on to make sure."

He sat up enough to give me more room. Would be more thankful if he didn't do it in the first place.

"So...the message?" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes...you see that mirror, right? And your eyesight coming back isn't a coincidence,"

_Yeah, I figured out that much but it doesn't explain why you're here..._

"Ok...go on..."

"Last night you took someone home, his name was Fang. He stayed over the night and he somehow dissapeared without you feeling him leave and without you, or any of your family, noticing...ring any bells yet?

It did...and now my head hurt even more...this is a problem. Scratching my head trying to remember all of what happened last night, continuily telling myself that I needed to talk to mom about this random guy popping into my room, I stared. I did remember him. I don't get how I'd forget someone with those kinds of looks. Long black hair, deep...black or whatever color eyes those are, very tall, and that dismissive look on his face that I found kind of...sexy...

"Ok so what does that have to do with you being here?" I asked, none too pleased that he was still here.

"I came to give you this..." he handed me a sheet of paper that said "admission" on it.

I looked at the paper confused, and when I looked back up he was gone, with another, black feather, laying on the dresser.

"...Mooooooom some weird guy just came in, we need to get better security,"

-~*PAGE BREAK*~-

Fang P.O.V.

I wasn't too far away when I left after delivering the message. I was close enough to hear Iggy talking about "some weird guy". I'll admit...that hurt a little. I sighed and continued flying back to the kingdom. Currently I was hovering overtop of the departed...I forgot her name...well...granny. I wish I could've stayed with her but...she lost the game...and couldn't give me the bite back.

Landing on top of the grave I stared at the marker. I felt bad that I'd caused Iggy's blindness when I was taking away hers to let her soul die in peace, and it deflected and hit the boy.

"I know you can't forgive me but...well...I want you to know that I'm not going to let the same thing happen to him that did to you...I promise."

_THE END_

**yeahhhhh so that was the end of this chapter, the next one I'll be working on...eventually XD I'm sorry about the delay of update, I'll try to be better about this since it's already February. Keep the reviews up pweese and I try to continue, it helps if I know there's people that like the story.**

**xxxIggyxFangxxx**


End file.
